Nowadays, it is common to use the clamp structure in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 to effect the connection of electric conduction. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are drawings of the structure of a known clamp and the enlarged mouth thereof From the drawings, cable 4 goes through clamp 1; conductive material 5 from inside cable 4 is connected to the big tooth 2 set beneath the mouth of clamp 1. The small tooth 3 is set on the clamping region in the mouth of clamp 1. The two teeth meet together to connect the conductor of an external device. When using the clamping device, clamp 1 is opened to effect the connection of the big tooth 2 and the external conductor. Then cable 4 and the two teeth are connected to the external conductor, thereby effecting the circuit connection between different external devices and the cables.
Defects of known clamps in their manufacture and use:
1. Environmental pollution: known clamps use tooth-like conductive parts to connect cables and external conductors. To be economical and artistic, the tooth-like parts are generally made of iron and reprocessed with copper coating and galvanization. Therefore, the environment is seriously polluted during the manufacture.
2. Increased raw material loss: the production of the known clamps, not only requires wire casing and metal wires, but also needs conductive material to produce the tooth-like conductive parts.
3. Poor electric conduction: using tooth-like parts to connect the external conductor, known clamps only have the tooth surface to establish connection, so this small contact area leads to poor electric conduction.
4. Complicated manufacture procedures: to produce known clamps, metal wires need to be connected with the tooth-like conductive parts. Moreover, the tooth-like parts ought to be made independently and then assembled into the whole clamping device. The manufacture procedures are loaded down with trivial details.